


The Glitter Makes Your Face Look Like A Galaxy

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Tired Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Remus has a plan. Get Logan Sanders to fall in love with him. By any means possible.Janus is just tired. He wants to know how everyone actually feels. No more lying.Patton is confused. He doesn't want these feelings, but they're there. And now he has a chance to get rid of them.Who thought one small love potion could cause such a fuss?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 260





	1. Choco-late Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love potion fic! Some warnings
> 
> -Takes place in like a weird pocket where Remus and Janus were accepted as important and needed but it's a space where Remus and Janus might think that this is a trick and one day the four if them will pull the wool from over their eyes and the rug from under their feet and kick them back. 
> 
> -Because of the fact they were just accepted, Patton still feels like he shouldn't trust them in a base level, so having feelings for Janus is a real punch in the gut and kinda throws him off cause Remus made it so you know theres gonna be seducing.
> 
> -finnally! The Prinxiety is really background and blink and you'll miss it so there that too
> 
> Enjoy!

Remus peeked over the counter, and grinned. Patton at the moment was making cookies. Chocolate chip cookies to be precise. Thomas's favorite, so by extension, all the sides favorites. Perfect for his plan.

Remus watched as Patton mixed the batter and slipped down behind the counter when the fatherly side turned his way. If Patton found him, he'd have to wait _another_ week. 

"Oh sugar sticks!" He heard Patton exclaim, before hearing a sneeze and seeing a large cloud of flour follow after. Remus popped his head back up, to see Patton take off his apron and leave the kitchen to wash his arms properly. 

Perfect. 

Remus vaulted as quickly as he could over the counter to the vulnerable cookie dough in record speed. He knew Patton had already done his seventeen taste tests and wouldn't eat any more as he would get sick. So, as long as nobody walked in, he was gold. 

The trash man, as quickly as he could, slid the vial full of pink (bleeagh) bubbly liquid out from his sleeve. He uncorked it and dumped it into the cookie batter. He watched the substance sink in and………

"Remus, what are you doing in here?" Pattons playful voice carried across the kitchen as he grabbed the bowl from where Remus was standing over it, obviously seconds away from diving his hands in and eating the dough raw. "Wait, no. Let me guess. You wanted to lick the flour off the counter?" 

"You know me so well." Remus said, bowing extravagantly, and watching as Patton finished making the cookie dough into (pfffffft) balls and putting them into the oven. His plan was set. With the love potion, Logan was surely to fall in love with him, and if it caused a ruckus with the other sides…….

That was just a lucky bonus. 

"Dont eat the cookies" Remus popped off to Janus as they walked into the living room, ready for movie night with the rest of the sides. It was a new development, to add the two dark sides. 

"What? Why?" Janus asked, but it fell on deaf ears, as Remus had already bound over to Logan and knocked the book out of his hands in favor of plopping into his lap. Janus narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the trashy side, before settling into his place on the floor next to where Patton would normally sit. He relinquished his hat to Roman, who quickly dumped all the votes in. 

"And its……. Beauty and the Beast!" He announced to the room, dumping the votes into thin air and handing the had back to Janus. Roman quickly grabbed the remote to hover over his selection, waiting for everyone to settle in. 

"Who wants cookies!" Patton shouted as he entered the living room, holding the tray out to everyone. 

Remus watched as Logan took one and bit into it, closing his eyes to savor the amazingness of Patton Sanders cookies. Remus grinned and pinched Logans thigh, causing him to yelp quietly and shoots an angry look at Remus. "Hey pocket protector, is that a pencil in your pocket, or do you just _really_ like that cookie?" Remus asked, expecting a blush, or some sort of indicator of embarrassment from the nerd but…..

Nothing. 

Remus ignored Logans rant about how no, there wasnt a pencil in his pocket, he was in a onesie, why would he have a pencil, to look at the rest of the room, and to lock eyes with Janus, who was being accosted by Patton to have a cookie. 

"Come onnnnnnn," Patton said, waving one of the desserts in front of Janus. "I made them just the way you like themmmmm!" 

"You make them just the way we all like them Pad- oof" Roman said from his corner, getting cut off when Virgil landed in his lap. 

"Now hand two over" Virgil said from his new place, holding his hand out, witch Patton gave them two cookies. 

"Well, I guess one would hurt….." Janus said, tentatively taking a cookie from the tray and nibbling on it. He looked at Patton, who was smiling widely, before his eyes went to Remus, who was grinning maniacally. 

"So Janus." The trash man said, sliding off Logan's lap and sidling up to the snake. "Do you feel any different? Maybe certain feelings for a specific side?" He nodded his head over to Patton who was eating a cookie, and looking at Janus and,

_CRASH_

"Oh uh, _shit_ " Patton said, looking at the broken pan. "I, I have to go" the dad side turned on his heel and rushed upstairs. 

"What was that about?" Virgil asked, looking very concerned. Remus grinned at everyone's confusion.

"Looks like dear daddio realized some things." 


	2. Emotions Are Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this is going to be a short fic! Maybe three, four chapters tops!  
> My brain: no it's not  
> Me, writing the fourth chapter and not even to the main thing yet: no it's not

What was happening? One minute Patton was nibbling on a cookie and the next he wanted to get _very_ close to Janus. 

No no no. Patton thought, sinking into his room. He couldn't feel this way. Janus was Deceit! He was lying, cheating, adorable compassionate-

No! 

Patton shook his head clearing away all the thoughts. He just had to, skip movie night! Yeah! And generally avoid Janus, who had been caring for everyone recently….

Oh bugger. 

"You did _what_ " Virgil growled, rising to his full height and pulling Remus off the ground by his shirt.

"I put a love potion in the cookie!" Remus giggled, swinging his legs like he wasn't being threatened harshly. "Just wanted to stir up some ruckus, you know how I am, dear Virgil!" Remus grinned. 

Virgil refrained from spitting in Remus' face before setting him down. "And who was this potion ment for?" Roman asked from beside Virgil, messing with his sleeve. 

"Dont worry dear brother, if you're already very in love with someone, the potion wouldn't work" _which raises the question, who is Logan in love with?_ Remus turned to Logan, who looked deep in thought. 

"How many cookies had this, love potion?" Logan asked, taking one of them from where Patton dropped the pan and sniffing it. 

Remus shrugged. "Who knows! Could have been just the one Patton ate, could have been all of them!" He grinned widely when Virgil and Roman glanced at each other. 

"I should go check on him," Janus said, quickly standing up to prepare to sink into Patton's room. 

"I wouldn't do! That." Logan sighed as Janus's hat disappeared from view.

"Patton?" Dee asked, slowly opening the door to the bedroom. "Are you not in here?" 

"Hi Janus!" Patton nearly shouted, popping up from out of nowhere and scaring the daylights out of him. "How are you? I'm personally good, but let's focus on you right now!" 

Janus had always thought Patton was like a very excitable dog. Right now it was if that dog was jacked up on sugar and caffeine. 

"Whoa, Patton, slow down, I'm here for you. Are you okay? Remus said he hijacked the cookies with a love pot-"

"Me? Why would you be worried about me? I'm totally fine, not a problem in sight!" Patton looked around nervously, looking for something to distract himself or _get Janus out of his room before he did something stupid._

"Wait, love potion?" Patton asked, grabbing his fidget cube from the desk and messing with it. "Does this mean, these feelings aren't real! That's perfect! We can get the antidote and everything will be back to normal-"

Janus smiled painfully. For some reason, when Patton said he wanted to get rid of these feelings for him,

That hit like an arrow to his heart. 

"Uh, yeah" the snake said, swallowing thickly. "I'll tell Remus to uh, get on it" He scampered out of the room, throat burning. 

"So let me recap, you poured an _untested love potion_ into the cookies that you knew everyone was gonna eat?" Logan asked Remus, who nodded.

"So why didn't it affect all of us?" Virgil asked pacing in the corner. 

"Cause you all are in loooovvvvveeeeee" Remus said sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

"Preposterous. That is a falsehood Remus. I personally do not have emotions, so-"

"Oh can it Specs, we all know you have em, quit trying to pretend like you don't." Roman said. "Question is, who are you in love with?" He said, scooching closer to the nerd. 

"What do you even mean." Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "And shouldn't we be asking _you_ that question? Since you are Thomas' passion. Wouldn't you project onto that person?" Logan finished the question with an adjustment to his glasses and a pointed look at Roman.

"I, uh-" he was cut off by Janus rushing in and looking fairly saddened by what had transpired in Patton's room. 

"Let me guess!!!" Remus shouted, jumping up. "He either, forced himself on you, absolutely rejected your feelings, or killed himself because he couldn't handle being in love with a dark side!" 

Janus glared at Remus as he sat down at the table, but it didn't have its usual bite to it. Remus tilted his head looking closer at Janus. His friend. His pal. 

He looked tired. 

Remus could see it now. Not just the bags under his eyes, but the general depressed look. Everywhere he looked, he could see something that cracked Janus's cool unbreakable aesthetic. An untucked piece of clothing there. A stray lock of hair here. It made Remus feel bad about his previous comment. Something he almost never did. 

Remus looked around to see that no one was paying extra attention to either of them, all caught up in their own heads to pay any mind, before tapping a message onto the table.


	3. Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Logan doesn't know if he should even be trying. Patton thinks he's found a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That new video though. I got some new Moceit content, at the expense of Patton being OOC in my fic. Oh well. I went back and changed the name though. I dont know how morse code works forgive me.
> 
> When you download Grammarly and it says you have 45 mistakes in your fic.

Logan's ears perked up when he heard the rhythmic tapping. He knew the message wasn't for him, but now he could hear it, there was no not picking it up. 

_JAN_

_WHAT_

So the former dark sides knew Morse code huh? That was something he didn't know. Better file it into his gay thoughts to deal with later folder. Logan turned his chair around to stare into the kitchen, just past the two sides he was curious about. 

_ARE YOU OKAY_

There was a long pause in between Remus' question and Janus's answer, but Logan wasn't sure if it was because Janus didn't want to seem suspicious or if he was taking his time to think of an answer. 

_NO_

_SORRY FOR STATEMENT_

Remus? Actually sorry for something? Well, this was new. 

_NOT FAULT_

Logan saw Janus sigh and shift slightly, revealing hairline cracks in his composure. 

_WHAT HAPPENED_

_PATTON REJECT_

_LOVE POTION_

_NOT REAL_

Oh.

_Oh._

Now things made sense. Remus put the potion in the cookies knowing Patton would eat one,

And fall in love with Janus. 

_SORRY_

_NOT GUESS_

_OVERWHELMED_

_YES_

_LEAVE_

Were Remus and Janus just going to leave the four of them to figure this out on their own? 

That was so like them, it almost hurt for Logan to admit he wished they'd take him with them. 

He sighed and watched as Virgil and Roman flitted around the house, trying and failing to come up with ways to approach the situation without directly talking to either of the 'dark sides'

Logan knew, deep down, they were all going to put it on him. As _logic_ he sure knew how to solve every problem. Except for any of them that he could actually help with. Except for any that had emotions with it. 

He had been a mouthpiece recently. Simply someone to talk to the "dark sides" so they didn't have to. It had been a fine line to walk, with everyone trying to get along.

They were all just like oil and water. And of course, he had to be the emulsifier. 

_-IX THIS_

Of course, his thinking had made him miss the end of the secret discussion. Great.

Remus' eyes wandered across the room and locked with Logans. He tilted his head and stuck his tongue out, a message between the two of them. The gesture meant _are you okay?_ Logan shook his head, before standing up and cracking his back. 

"Okay, obviously we all need a solution to this problem. Janus, can you tell us what happened when you went to talk to Patton?" Logan asked, taking control of the situation. It was apparent that all these disasters were not going to get it done by themselves. 

What was Patton even _doing?_ Sitting here in his room reading old things from Thomas's past was not going to help. Especially the fact that they were reader x crush ones from the time Patton and Janus made him repress his liking guy. He flopped back onto his bed, the internal war in his head getting louder and louder. 

Pro: Janus

Con: Janus

Why was Patton like this. Why did he decide that the best course of action was to read silly fics? Why.

Patton hopped up and threw the notebook in a small fit of rage. He stood there, shaking in anger at himself, before unclenching his fists and falling back into the bed. 

Then he heard the falling of paper. 

Patton turned around and saw a crumpled sheet of paper had fallen out of the notebook he had just chucked across the room. He slowly slid off the bed ( _like a certain snake_ his mind supplied. He didn't like his mind right now) and leaned over to pick it up. 

**_Love Potion Recipe_ **

**_1\. Mushed up roses_ **

**_2\. Lemonade_ **

**_3\. Unicorn hair_ **

**_4\. Dragon scale_ **

**_5\. Sage_ **

****

**_Antidote_ **

**_Same thing but the reverse_ **

**_Thomas Sanders_ **

Of course! Why didn't it hit him before! Thomas had made a 'love potion' when he was younger and had the antidote too! And since this was apart of his imagination……..

_Then it would definitely work_

Looks like Patton needed to prepare for a trip.


	4. Tired on All Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus: Oh right the antidote. The antidote for Patton. The antidote chosen specifically to heal Patton. Pattons andtidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired while writing this and by default the characters are. And I have homework I'm suppose to be doing. If you wanna check out my art it's at @infantestamal-infatuation on tumblr  
> (Or if you like shit posts and reblogged stuff, try @the-haunted-air-surrounds-us)
> 
> Also, where did you all come from? I checked once and i had like ten kudos and like two comments and now its, a lot??? Thank you!

Patton regretted his decision as soon as he had snuck into the imagination. Especially since he mistook Remus's door for Romans. So instead of stepping into a nice field with a castle in the distance where he could easily find a nice patch of roses and sage, Patton stepped into a dark forest with lots of scary noises. 

Patton didn't think he was gonna find roses here. 

Good thing was he did find a unicorn! Bad thing was that the unicorn was one of Remus's.

Needless to say, he had a couple bites in places that _hurt_. But he had to be optimistic! He couldn't just give up now! He had the unicorn hair, and lemonade back at his room….. 

Oh no.

How was he going to get back to his room?

The thought struck Patton as he trudged through a rough part of the forest and he slumped down to take a break and figure out what to do next.

He didn't get long to do that before he felt an itching in his throat.

_Oh no, not now, why did it have to be now?_ Patton thought as he stumbled up and frantically started to look for a river, a stream, a puddle, _any_ sort of water. He ran through the forest, the itching spreading from his throat to his face to his chest, till green spots started to appear on his body. They all felt itchy and so so dry. It was torture. 

_No, no no no no no no no_ chanted in Patton's head as he continued to dead sprint for the forest, all his emotions bubbling up, causing the itchiness to spread faster. He had to find wat-

_There._

Patton threw himself into the bog, swampy mud enveloping him and easing the itching until it dulled to a faint tingle. The moral side felt the mud seep into his clothes, but he didn't care. He could. He could fall asleep here.

That sounded nice. 

_"Come on darling, we all know you want too, just close your eyes sweetheart, and everything will be fine. I promise~"_

Patton did as he was told, and fell asleep. 

"So he knew that the feelings were fake?" Logan asked, writing down what he had been informed of. 

Janus nodded. "He seemed very insistent about it." Remus saw Jan sigh slightly, and look down. Remus looked back at Logan, who was very focused on his writings. Roman and Virgil were in the kitchen, trying to shoot discreet glares at him and Janus, and failing. 

"Okay, so. We know that Patton dosn't want these feelings right?" Logan asked, looking back at Janus, who nodded. "So he wouldn't be apposed to taking an antidote?" He asked. 

"No, he totally would _die_ to stay in love with me." Janus said sighing. Logan nodded sympathetically, before turning to Remus. 

"So, do you have the love potion recipe? I figured I could reverse engineer the original to find the antidote-"

"Oh I have the recipe for the antidote." Remus said.

"You _what._ " everyone said, turning to face Remus, who was smiling like a fox who had opened the lock to the hen house. 

"Yeah! I have it. And all the ingredients to make it. What's wrong?" 

"And you didn't care to tell us?" Roman asked from his place in the kitchen, where he was now pouring Gatorade into wine glasses for Virgil and him. 

"You didn't ask" Remus said, shrugging.

Janus contemplated asking Roman to pour him a glass of actual wine so he could deal with these dipshits, when he watched Remus and Roman all of a sudden and in sync sit up straighter and share a look. They quickly turned and said together,

_"Pattons in trouble"_

Janus was already gone, the only footprint of him being there was a cookie, still left over from the movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: Frog Patton frog Patton frog Patton FROG PATTON FROG PATTON FROG PATTON
> 
> Me: please just put me out of my misery.


	5. Forest Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little longer, and next chapter I'll be focusing mostly on Intrulogical I promise  
> That being said, enjoy!

"You two need to go after him" Logan said to Roman and Virgil once the reality of the situation set in. The two in the kitchen gawked at Logan for a second, before Virgil stepped forward.

"Why do _we_ have to go after him? I'm sure Janus can handle himself." He said, crossing his arms. 

_"Because"_ Logan said, his voice becoming slightly menacing. "I have to help Remus work on this antidote, and if Janus or Patton get hurt in there" he glared at the two, before turning back to his notes. "We are in a world of trouble." 

Patton felt damp. It wasn't a good damp, where all the water and mud covered your body. No, it was a bad damp, where it was leftover, sticky in some places and dry in others. 

_"Hello my darlingggggg"_

The noise was like someone took a grater to his brain. Patton tried to put his hands up to his ears, only to find his hands and arms were restricted. 

_"Oh my sweet, don't try to move, you'll only make it worse!"_

Patton couldnt breath. The _thing_ was restricting around his neck and he couldn't breath and oh god he was going to die here and-

"Patton! Patton for the love of Thomas, calm down!"

Patton fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He was heaving, dispelling mud and water out from his lungs.

"There you go Patton, it was all the imagination, you're safe now."

"J-Janus?" Patton asked once he was able to open his eyes and look up. "What are you doing here?" 

"Roman and Remus said that they could sense you were in trouble." Janus said, taking the muddy glasses from Patton's face and wiping them off with his cape. "I knew they were all most likely going to argue until the end of time, so I came as quick as I could." Janus winced at the lie, before putting Patton's glasses back on his face and helping him up. 

"By now I'd assume Logan has taken charge, so I suggest we set up a camp for the night." Patton, still slightly in a daze, nodded, and let Janus lead him on.

When they finally got to a clearing, Janus set Patton down and started to make a fire. The moral side had finally knocked himself out of a daze and stared at the other fumble with the match.

"Do you want me to do that?" He asked, startling Janus. "Your" he gestured vaguely to Jan's gloves "probably don't help."

"No, it's fine thank you." Janus said. Putting the matches down and taking the gloves off. And his hat. And his cape. 

_Oh lord save me_

Janus had been pretty hot with his whole 'mysterious villain' vibe, but now that he was more relaxed, with his sleeves folded up and hat off?

Pattons knees would have buckled hadn't he already been sitting down. 

With less layers Janus worked faster, quickly making a fire and setting a blanket around Patton's shoulders. He sat next to him on the log he had managed to drag over, and let his shoulders drop. Janus felt, relaxed. For the first time in a while. 

_Patton_ on the other hand, was trying very _very_ hard to hide his blush. The whole quiet, sereneness of the place upped the, as Roman would say 'romance factor' a lot. It didn't help with his crush…..

Before long, Janus had placed his head on Patton's shoulder, slowly dozing off. The blue one smiled and started to run his fingers through Jan's hair, causing him to snuggle closer.

Well, that wasn't the outcome Patton had expected. 

He felt himself start to doze off too, when he was quickly awoken by Janus shooting up. 

"I'm sorry about that I, think we _totally_ should be falling asleep in this safe _safe_ forest." He said, looking around nervously. Patton nodded before taking the blanket off his shoulders and slowly folding it up. 

"Your totally right Jan, I should have been on top of that! IIt's my fault-"

"Don't," Janus said, putting a finger to Pattons lips and sitting back down next to him. "We talked about this. I know you want to take all the blame, but sometimes Patton, you have to be selfish. Blame others. Make mistakes. Okay?" Janus looked up at Patton, and took away his hand. 

"Right, I'm sorry about that" Patton said, looking down at the ground it's just-"

"Hard not to take all the blame," Janus finished, looking at Patton fondly. 

"Yeah," the moral side said, looking up at Janus and-

_Oh wow he was close_

"I know how you feel." His eyes looked down at Pattons lips, before quickly flicking up to his face. 

"Mmmm" 

And when their lips met, it was like all the blame lifted off their shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people write good kissing scenes. Whenever I try my brain always goes hnnnnnngggggg their kissing now with like no buildup at all soo sorry if this ones bad it's my first one where it's not like "and they were kissing now"
> 
> Edit:I'm probably going to post the next chapter tomorrow just so you guys dont have to wait too long.


	6. Intrulogical Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I lied about it coming tomorrow. Here, have two chapters in one day.

"So, for the antidote it really is everything backwards?" Logan asked, looking up from the list at Remus. The man nodded, before dumping a content of things onto the table. 

"What is, all of this" Logan asked, staring at everything Remus had just thrown onto the workspace.

"All the stuff we need to make the antidote!" Remus said, handing the main ingredients to Logan, who took them gratefully, albeit confused. 

"Why would we need all of this to mush up a couple items and mix them into a drink?" Logan asked, holding up an item that looked like a cross between a flat iron and a q-tip. 

"You really thought that was all to it?" Reumus laughed. "Oh Logi bear, there is _so_ much more. That's why _we_ need to make it. With our smarts put together, we'd get it perfect, first try!" He said throwing his hands up in a 'ba boom' expression that flew over Logans head.

"So you really wanted Patton to fall in love with Janus huh?" Logan asked, picking as many items up as he could. "Let's move this to my room, I have a lot more, similar supplies that might aid us."

"Wait Logan, hold on, as much as I love a good bedroom joke, what do you mean get Patton to fall in love with Janus?" 

"That was the initial solution yes?" Logan asked, stopping in the doorway. "Otherwise, the rest of us would have felt something! The 'potion' is obviously suppose to unlock the dopamine in your head and associate it with the first person you lay eyes on, so when I looked at you, no 'feelings' arose, meaning I have no emotions no serotonin to unlock-" Logan was spiraling.

"Logan, Logan hey" Remus said, taking the stuff from his hands and dropping ot to the floor. "They're are plenty of reasons why it wouldn't have worked. I might have mixed it wrong, there might be some sort of thing were iits only in one cookie and Patton happened to pick that one, but I'm telling you Lo Lo, it was a total luck of the draw, spin of the wheel, sperm to the egg-"

"Okay!" Logan said, tapping Remus face and slightly pushing him. "I get it. There was most likely a mistake, but it dosent mean anyone could love me- mphhh!" 

Remus had to shut the nerd up. And what better way of doing that _and_ proving his point wrong was kissing him? 

Logan definitely didnt expect it. At first, he was absolutely paralyzed. Remus, actually felt this way about him? It was only when Remus pulled back that he realized he hadn't been kissing back, and so he pulled Remus to him, weaving his arms around his neck and relishing in the feeling of Remus pulling their hips together. 

"Is this what the love potion was for?" Logan asked in between fervent kisses. "Because you could have just said" 

"Oh my gosh I'm going to hurl" Roman said, sheathing his sword and leaning over, holding his stomach. 

"What? Why?" Virgil asked stopping. 

"Because!" Roman exclaimed, still hunched over "my brother and the nerd are _making out_. And I can feel it!" 

"Yes!" Virgil said, first pumping. "Patton owes me twenty!" 

Roman squawked "You guys _bet_ on this? Without me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? TWO kissing scenes in one day? Is this a sign of you being touch starved? Yes random voice, it is.


	7. Antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there should be maybe one or two more chapters after this. I'm exited. This will be my first completed multichapter fic! How about that! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What do you think they're doing?" Roman asked as he stepped over a large tree root."

"Kissing" Virgil said offhandedly.

"We should stop," Janus said as he pulled back, eyes still closed and lips swollen.

"Shhhhh" Patton responded, pulling him back in.

The love potion. This wasn't real. It hit Janus like a brick to the head when Patton bit his lower lip. 

"Patton," Janus said, fully pushing away. "The love potion." 

Patton froze, and slowly unwound his arms from Janus' neck. 

"Oh." He said, looking down. "Right."

How could he have been so _stupid?_ He knew it was the love potion. Why didn't he stop?

Janus looked back at Patton, only to curse himself when he saw the disheveled swollen lipped side, looking so sad. Janus gritted his teeth, continuing to mentally berate himself for taking advantage of Patton like that. 

It was a bit later when Roman and Virgil managed to find them. They got back quickly, Virgil telling Patton of how Roman got sick over the two nerds kissing and Janus avoiding Patton's gaze. 

When they got back, Roman continued to gag over the fact that Logan's tie was very loose and his shirt was untucked. Janus was pretty sure he was the only one who noticed the fierce hickeys on Remus's neck, but he didn't mention it. 

"Alright, we have the antidote!" Remus said, springing forward with the black liquid. Janus grimaced at the way it sloshed in the cup, but was mostly relieved he wasn't the one to drink it. 

"So I just," Patton started, holding the cup up to his mouth. He quickly drank it as fast as he could, face scrunching at the bitter taste. He set the cup down and shook himself looking back up. 

"I don't feel different," Patton said, locking eyes with Janus. He took a step back, running his hands through his hair. "I don't feel different and I'm fine with that" 

"Did you guys get something wrong?" Virgil asked Logan, who shook his head. 

"No, antidotes here work differently. If you believe them to work, they will." He said, rubbing his temples. "Patton, did you have any doubt-" 

"I got it!" Roman snapped, before taking the cup from the table and drinking a bit of it. He then turned and got on one knee to take Virgil's hand in his. "Virgil, I am desperately in love with you" 

"Do we have to do this _now_ " Virgil asked, eyes wide. 

"Yes, because the potion wasn't to make you fall in love!" Roman exclaimed, getting back up. "It was to make you realize your feelings. I have been in love with Virgil since I had that cookie, and even though I took the antidote, I still am." 

"That's genius!" Logan said smile getting wider. "It's a larger supply of dopamine when you see the person the next time! So you then are aware, Patton do you hear this?" Logan asked, turning to the place where Patton had stood.

He wasn't there now.

Patton was once again, gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I gave yall like 3 chapters in 2 days and then ghosted you, that was not very cash money of me  
> Anyway! Last chapter! Of my first multichapter fic! This is a milestone for me because I always thought I would be stuck writing half finished fics and one shots! I hope you enjoy!

The feelings were real.

He had taken the antidote and nothing had happened and _the feelings were real._

Patton took a deep breath as he sat down on his bed, looking around at his room, eyes falling to the notebook on the floor. 

He was about to reach for it, when he heard a seemingly crisp and sharp knock at his door.

Patton peeked out, to see Janus, looking back and forth across the hall with nerves. 

In a pure, unadulterated adrenaline rush of just _I love this man_ , Patton quickly yoinked Janus into his room and pushed him up against the door.

Janus had not been expecting that. 

"What, what are you doing Patton?" Janus asked as the moral side's eyes flicked to his lips and back up to his eyes. "Patton?" 

The moral side yanked himself away from Janus, practically throwing himself across the room to press up against the other wall.

"You shouldn't come near me" Patton said, frightfully. "I- I might do something and-" he was cut off by Janus lifting his chin to look up at him. Patton was blown away, absolutely stunned by the utter adoration in Janus's eyes.

"Patton" he said gently pulling the blue side's hands from where they were tangled in his hair. 

"Why are you being so gentle!" Patton exclaimed. "I know you don't like me, but do you have to put me through more torture than I already have?" He asked, yanking his hands away. "I already know how your lips feel against mine, knowing I'll never feel them again, isn't that punishment enough!" He asked, looking back up at Janus, tears streaming down his face. 

"I thought you didn't like lying Patton." Janus said, reaching a hand up to cradle Patton's face. 

"W-what?" He sniffed.

Janus leaned closer, so close Patton could feel his breath on his lips. "The never feeling my lips again. That's a lie" 

"Should, should I go check on them?" Virgil asked after hearing a second thump, this one sounding less like someone was pushed up against a wall and more like someone was forced to the ground with something else landing on top of them. 

"Probably not babe." Roman said, catching Virgil's wrist when he tried to sink down and pulling him back to the couch. "I just witnessed my brother and the nerd making out for a solid ten minutes because they refused to move from the couch, I don't think we need to be scared even more by seeing our two patent figures-" he was cut off by another large WHUMP, this time it sounded like a bed practically being pushed into the floor. "Doing that. Do you wanna leave now?" Roman asked, face twisted in discomfort. 

"Oh, so you refuse to move when your brother is making out because it's your favorite spot on the couch but _this_ makes you wanna move?" Virgil asked, laughing a bit when Roman gave his trademark Offended Princy Noises and pulled him to Roman's room. 

Sometimes, love potions didnt end in disaster. And those times, they always seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments! They keep me going!


End file.
